A. Cross Reference To Related Applications
The present application claims priority from earlier filed provisional application, Ser. No. 60/822,427, filed 10/27/2004, entitled “Folding Boom Lift Crane”, by the same inventor.
B. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted game hoists for lifting and skinning game. More specifically, the invention is a collapsible game hanger which prevents the game from twisting, which is installable on the trailer hitch of a pickup truck, and enables an open tailgate while utilizing the game hanger apparatus
C. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art game hanger devices of various configurations which are available in the industry. Some of these devices are mounted from a tree or other external support. Other of the prior art devices are intended to be mounted on the trailer hitch of a pickup truck or similar vehicle to facilitate transport of the hanger device to the vicinity of the downed game.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858, issued on Aug. 11, 1998 to Kenneth W. Sasser, describes a vehicle mounted game skinning device that is separable and connected to a receiver hitch assembly via a pin. The apparatus includes a winch and pulley assembly, an adjustable boom assembly and a gambrel for hoisting an animal. Despite its advantages, the gambrel device which is utilized can readily twist when the game is hoisted and the overall device does not allow room for the tailgate of the truck to be lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063, issued on Feb. 21, 1989 to W. Clifton York, describes a portable wild game hoist that is separable for storage and comprises a winch and pulley assembly with a gambrel that attaches to the ball hitch. The assembly is stabilized by straps that attach to the vehicle fender wells and a torsion bar on the boom which bears against the closed tailgate or a plate which rests on the hitch ball. Once again, the device features a twistable gambrel and anchoring elements which do not permit the lowering of the gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,537, issued on Jul. 30, 1996 to Wilmer M. Welch, describes a portable hoist which mounts to a trailer hitch drawbar receiver of a pickup truck that can use either a block and tackle or a pulley to support the winch cable. The device is located in close proximity to the tailgate, which must be closed, and the swinging terminal hook of the block and tackle or pulley system would allow the game to twist while being dressed.
The above references are not intended to be an all inclusive list of the relevant prior art but are believed to be representative of the state of the art. Despite the advantages offered by these improved designs, certain disadvantages continued to exist.
There is a need for a game hoist apparatus which can be readily attached and supported from the trailer hitch of a pickup truck or similar vehicle which will allow the tailgate to be opened in use, which prevents the game from twisting during skinning, and which can subsequently be quickly and easily detached from the trailer hitch and folded for transport or storage.